What Lurks Beneath
by air-earth-water-fire-bearer
Summary: It's Sunday and Kyo's at Shissou's, Shigure is 'working', Yuki is studying and Tohru is doing the chores. But what happens when they hear a lound noise coming from a room they didn't even know was there? YukiXTohru Gradually


Ok so I have been really hooked on project Zero so I'm going to create a few Anime and project zero crossovers because I can!

Disclaimer: I do not own both Fruits Basket or Project zero though I wish I did!

Enjoy!

WHAT LURKS BENEATH -

It was Sunday; Sunday's were quiet in the Sohma household since the curse had been broken, there was nothing really to do. Shigure was writing his new romance novels, Kyo was at Shissou's. Yuki Normally sat around all day whilst Tohru was walking around the house, seeing if there were any chores she could do.

Yuki was upstairs in his room, revising for an upcoming test seeing as though he was in the school council he had to maintain his 'reputation' as the other members had said. He was working in his math paper and deep in thought whilst working out algebra.

_'So c4+b12 equals...' __**BANG **__'what the hell was that?' _Yuki thought.

He quickly rushed out his room door to run into Tohru holding a washing basket.

"Uhm Sohma-kun was that you who made the noise?" Tohru asked

"No, I thought it was you Miss. Honda" Yuki replied.

"It sounded like it was coming from downstairs but Kyo-kun is out so maybe it was Shigure-san" Tohru mused

"Probably is, let's go check it out" Yuki smiled.

The two walked down the wooden stairs, passed the living room and into Shigure's-study. Yuki opened the door to find Shigure stood up and about to exit the room.

"Shigure did you make the loud noise?" Yuki asked

"No, I thought it was one of you" He replied quietly

"It wasn't us Shigure-san, maybe Kyo-kun is back" Tohru said

"I highly doubt it, Kyon-kyon isn't expected back until tonight as you aware of" Shigure smiled.

"Do you know which way it came from?" Yuki asked

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from the next room, I was going to check it out" Shigure told him

"I'll go and check it out" Yuki spoke.

He turned around slowly as not to bump into Tohru, he then walked towards the next room opening the door slowly and wearily. Tohru was behind him ready to see someone but the room was empty apart from a large box of mahogany drawers in the middle of the wooden room.

Yuki walked in the room examining the drawers.

"Shigure said it came from here, but what could have made that noise?" He asked himself aloud.

"Uhm Sohma-kun I think there's a door under the drawers" Tohru stated.

Yuki began to push the huge set of mahogany drawers with help from Tohru. Tohru was indeed correct; under the drawers was a small wooden floor door. Yuki crouched on the floor and began to open the door, he looked down to see a long set of wooden steps attached to the side of the wall, he couldn't see the bottom due to the fact it was that dark.

"I'm going to go fetch a torch" Yuki said whilst looking at Tohru

"Oh, no, I'll go get the torch for you Sohma-kun" Tohru smiled

She left the door and a couple of minutes later she returned with a small black torch. Yuki thankfully took the torch from Tohru.

"I'm going to go down, I'll be back soon" Yuki smiled

"Oh, ok but be careful Sohma-kun and call me if you need anything" She smiled worriedly.

She waited in the room for half an hour incase if he would come back up. After that time she decided she would continue with her chores which had been interrupted early in the morning.

Shigure got back to writing his novel whilst Tohru was working around the house. After hours of 'working' he looked up at the clock which read 6:00pm. He got up and made his way to the living room, once he got into the room he found Tohru fast asleep on the Kotatsu.

She was mumbling in her sleep, he kneeled down near her intent on listening to what she was saying.

"You...you... want me to... go... in there?" She mumbled "Urg... what's...wr...wrong?"

"ARGH!" She shot up from the Kotatsu almost knocking over Shigure

"Tohru are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"Oh Shigure-san, I'm fine just a bad dream- Oh no I shouldn't be sleeping I should be making tea! Uhm, Shigure-san what time is it?" Tohru asked

"6 O'clock" he replied

"Oh, I'm ok for time then. Where's Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked worriedly

"Oh Yuki, I'm not sure Tohru, did he go out?"

"No, he went into the basement"

"The basement?" he asked

"Yeah, we went into the room where the noise came from and there was a door in the floor so Sohma-san went down and I don't think he came back up."

"Come with me Tohru and we'll go and find him"

They made their way to the room to find that the door was shut

"Uhm, that door was open Shigure-san. Do you think Sohma-kun came back up?" Tohru asked

"I highly doubt it or he would have said something, well to you at least." Shigure mused. "I'll go down and have a look, don't be worried my beautiful flower I shall return" He then cheered.

"Uhm, Ok Shigure-san" She smiled

Shigure knelt down and opened the door; he then slowly lowered his way down onto the wooden stairs.

"Shigure-san do you need a torch?" She shouted gently down the hole.

"No, it's ok Tohru us dogs can see very well in the dark." He laughed from below.

She began to walk back to the living room waiting for Kyo to return from his training at Shissou's. She glanced at the clock _6:15_

_'Why do I feel so sleepy?' _ She asked herself.

Slowly her eyelids began to droop, letting the darkness envelop into her dream.

_Her eyes opened, snow was gently falling to the ground. In the distance she could see a mansion there was singing floating gently in the air 'go to the other side, go to the other side. Cast a boat take a ride, cross the rift to the other side. Further and further to the other side. It must sail bearing you tattoos and our offering of tears'_

_She made her way up the mansions stairs and opened the mansion large wooden door; they creaked open revealing a room filled with dust. Before her, the room was a mess, beams were hanging from the ceiling and floor boards were missing. Tohru walked forward carefully treading across the creaking floor boards._

"_Where am I?" She asked herself quietly._

_Tohru didn't like this mansion, it sent chills down her spine but when she tried to escape through the door they were jammed shut with some nerve racking force._

_Once deciding that she couldn't bear to stay still in this mansion she walked through a door to her right, when she opened it she found ropes hanging from the ceiling. She entered the walkway of ropes to find a mirror at the other end._

_She quickly and quietly crept towards the mirror, when close enough she could see a camera lying in front of the mirror with film still in it. She observed the camera; it was a calming light brown color with delicately designed patterns around the edges._

_She gazed through the camera's lens towards the mirror, what she saw made her want to cower. In the mirror she saw her own reflection; this didn't scare her, but behind her was a woman. _

_Her hair was long and black, with medium sized bangs covering her eyes. She was wearing a plain white sacrificial Kimono, her wrists, ankles and neck wore the sigh of rope marks. As Tohru stared even more she saw grey arms come from behind the woman followed by heads screaming. The women got closer but Tohru couldn't move._

_The women reached out both of her arms and grabbed a hold of Tohru's shoulder. Her hands were icy; so cold that her touch caused Tohru to fall to the floor in pain._

"_Tohru...Tohru...Tohru" She heard a voice call as she lost consciousness._

"Tohru... Tohru, Tohru!"

She quickly jumped up from her spot on the Kotatsu. She looked up to find Kyo standing over her looking annoyed.

"Oh Kyo-kun your back. What's wrong" Tohru asked quickly.

"You wouldn't stop shaking when you were asleep, ya alright?" He asked her

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you! Have you by any chance seen Shigure-san and Sohma-kun? I don't know if they came back." Tohru explained.

"Yeah, Shigure found the rat in the basement it something, he was hurt or something like that but who cares." Kyo snickered.

"Where are they?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"There upstairs, Shigure called Hatori so he should be coming round soon."

Before Kyo could talk to her some more; Tohru shot upstairs and into Yuki's room. She found Shigure sitting next to Yuki; who was lying in his bed with the covers over him. Yuki was fidgeting restlessly in his bed, muttering random things.

"Oh Tohru your awake, are you okay?" Shigure asked

Tohru nodded " Is Yuki-kun okay?"

"I'm afraid not, when I went down to look for him, I found him lying on the floor. His shirt was ripped which revealed a strange blue and black tattoo of a snake. And as you can see he has rope marks on his neck; as well as on his wrists and ankles. I tried waking him, but he just won't wake up." Shigure explained.

"Oh no, I shouldn't had let him go down there!" Tohru sniffled.

"It's not your fault, besides whatever did this to him won't get him again; I bordered up the basement door so it can't get up here." He said whilst holding her shoulder.

"When will Hatori-san be here?" Tohru asked.

"In about five minutes but I think you should get some sleep; you've been zonked out on the Kotatsu for quite some time. And besides it won't be a pretty sight." Shigure spoke solemnly.

"Okay Shigure-san, but if he wakes promise me you'll wake me up." She pleaded.

"Okay my flower, now get some sleep."

After looking at Yuki again she walked to her room and slid into bed.

'_I hope he wakes soon '_She thought as she quickly fell into sleep.

CHAPTER 2

_From a distance she could see the mansion again, snow and singing still remained. At the doors of the mansion she saw a man walking through the doors, she ran closer trying to warn the man but as soon as she was close enough she could see his face. It was Yuki._

"_YUKI-KUN!" Tohru cried._

_She could see Yuki turn her towards her his eyes opened wide, he then took a step towards her. She kept running towards him but as soon as they were arms distance away her ears heard a horrible high frequency scream._

_Horrible images passed in front of her. She heard chanting, and then when the chanting stopped she saw six men dressed in white gown and upon their faces wore terrifying angry looking masks. Two of the men were holding Yuki; they dragged him into a room and placed him upon a circular table. Around the table were five wooden pillars the men attached rope to each pillar then the other end to each limb of Yuki; his neck, wrist and ankles were all tied._

_Yuki began to struggle against the rope. Soon the men began to rotate the pillars causing the rope to tighten around Yuki pulling him slowly. It pained Yuki causing him to cry out._

Tohru quickly jumped up from her bed, it was light outside, and her clock read 9:00am. Once looking around to make sure her bedroom was clear she rushed to Yuki's room. When she opened his door she found him sitting on the bed, his eyes wide open clutching his wrists. He then looked at her.

"Tohru..." He whispered

"Yuki-kun!" She cried.

She sprinted the short distance her arms out-stretched and gathered him into a bone crushing hug. On instinct Yuki wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I saw you in my dreams, those men they, they tortured you! Did you see me?" She cried into his shoulder.

"Yes, but I didn't say anything. If I did they would had seen you and I couldn't bear to see you hurt because of me" He replied.

They sat there on the bed for sometime enjoying the company of each other's hug.

"What day is it?" Yuki asked breaking the silence.

"Well, it was Sunday yesterday so it' Monday" Tohru replied pulling away from him.

"That's strange, my clock must be wrong; it says Wednesday" Yuki thought aloud.

Tohru glanced at her simple black watch to see her watch also saying Wednesday.

"My watch also says the same thing"

In a light bulb moment the two looked at each other.

"You don't think..." Yuki started.

Yuki got off the bed helping Tohru up and guided her downstairs to Shigure's study. For some reason the downstairs felt colder and darker than usual. They were stood outside Shigure's study which was unusually quiet even in his standard.

"Stay here okay." Yuki said; Tohru nodded.

Yuki opened Shigure's study door slightly and peered around. The sight sickened him. On the chair was Shigure, his head was hung back unnaturally and his neck was pouring blood with his eyes wide in shock.

_Who did this too him? Was it the same things that had attacked me? _Yuki panicked

He was terrified that his cousin was so easily attacked and that he couldn't stop it. He couldn't tell Tohru not yet; she would only drag attention towards them which he didn't need at this moment. With one last look at his lifeless, murdered cousin, he slowly closed the door and acted calm and normal.

"Tohru, what do you say to checking on the garden for a little bit?" Yuki asked with a forced smile.

"Yeah, sure but wait I have to change I've worn the clothes for at least two days now" Tohru rushed.

"Never mind that, we won't be long."

Yuki grabbed her hand and pulled her to the outside door, the two put on their shoes before leaving the house. He pulled her down the path exciting the wood that they lived in.

"Uhm Yuki we are going the wrong way." Tohru pointed out.

"I know, were not going to the garden; were getting out of this wood. I'll explain later." Yuki spoke quietly.

It had taken them three minutes of quick walking to escape the wood.

"Yuki why are we here?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Tohru, Shigure's dead his throat was slit when I found him in his study, so I'm afraid that the killer was still in the house."

"Oh my God! Shigure! Sohma-kun, you don't think the dream was real?" She cried tears falling on her cheeks.

"By the looks of things, I think they are. It must be that woman..." He mumbled towards the end.

"That woman? Did you see her as well; long black hair, white Kimono?"

"Yeah, she had those poor souls tied to her, she touched my shoulder that's why I bear this tattoo" He explained.

"She grabbed me as well; her touch was so cold that it hurt. But how come I don't have the tattoo as well?" She asked Yuki.

"I'm not sure. Hey maybe Hanajima could help us" Yuki suggested. "C'mon let's go!" He continued to pull her.

"Even if Hana-chan did know who did this to him, I don't we could stop his killer." Tohru murmured.

"She's our best chance of getting to the bottom of this. We could look in the library at the local records to see who own the land before Akito owned it" He mused whilst entering Hana's street.

I hope you enjoyed it, I will soon be creating a Ouran High School Host Club and Project Zero cross over so just to let you know.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
